


All About That Wraith

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Community: intoabar, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean and  Teyla bond over drinks and knowledge of the Wraith. Written for intoabar.





	All About That Wraith

"You do not like beer?" Dean heard a woman ask from his right at the tiki bar that was attached to the motel he and Sam had stopped at for the night.

"Excuse me?" Dean mumbled as he turned around to get a look at her. She was stunning, there was no doubt about that. She had a charm to her that even the women in his issues of 'Busty Asian Beauties' could only dream of having.

"The beer is fine. Not nearly as good as the company," Dean smiled his most charming smile. "I'm Dean and you are?"

"Teyla," she smiled and nodded towards him. He tried to place her accent. It was every bit as exotic as he expected it to be. It made the warning bells go off in his head. He'd run into beautiful women all of his life, but none of them looked like Teyla. She was damn near flawless and that made him worry. He knew from experience that anything that looked that perfect was bound to be trouble. He'd spent enough time in the local dive bars to know that supermodels didn't drink there. He had little doubt this chick could be a model.

"Teyla, that is a lovely name. Is it an old family name?" Dean asked hoping she would let her guard down and let something important slip.

"It is," she nodded and sipped her pink drink.

"You here on vacation?" Dean asked.

"I am," she smiled.

"What brings you all the way out here? Do you have family here?" Dean tried to coax a little more information out of her. "Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"It is like nothing I have ever experienced before." She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. In the dim light, he couldn't tell if it was dark blonde or very light brown. It suited her whatever color it was. She had a flawless complexion that most women would give their right arm to have.

"Where’re you from?" Dean signaled the bartender for a refill for both of them.

"A very small island, far away from here. I'm sure you've never heard of it," she smiled at him.

"Sweetheart, I have been to more places than most people have even thought about visiting," Dean grinned back at her.

"As pretty as my homeland, is I doubt you would be interested in going there," Teyla said in a voice that made him believe her.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I can be persuaded to visit damn near anywhere." Dean winked at her.

"There is a monster that lives on my world that not many are brave enough to face," Teyla whispered like it was a state secret.

"I know a thing or two about monsters," Dean whispered back.

"I doubt you've ever encountered the wraith," she challenged.

"Fugly creature with a weird feeding tube at the bottom of their hands," Dean explained not wanting to explain that he and his brother Sam had fought it in the Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital.

"You have seen one," she said in awe.

"My bro..partner and I killed one, not too long ago," Dean drained the last of his beer and signaled for another.

"What about a pissed off spirit?" he asked her after the bartender walked away.

"My people ..." she began to speak when someone walked over and stood behind her.

"Teyla, we're sorry. Please come back to the room. We have a long drive tomorrow," the guy speaking had to be in his thirties and had the worst case of bed head Dean had seen on someone over the age of five.

"John this is Dean. Dean knows of the wraith," Teyla made introductions.

"Does he now," John smiled a smile that would've intimated a lesser man. Dean knew what crazy looked like and this man looked like he could be the poster boy for the repressed crazies. The scariest part was the dog tags he could see under John's shirt. Repressed crazy plus military was not a combo he wanted to deal with. The last thing they needed was someone else trying to hunt them down.

"You know how it goes you meet a sexy woman in a bar and agree to damn near anything," Dean smiled back as he reached for a handful of bills from his front pocket.

"It was very nice to meet you," he nodded at Teyla and tossed the money on the counter before quickly walking to the door.

He hoped to grab Sam and be back on the road before the crazy man came looking for them. With his luck, he'll have a unit of crazies and they would all be out to avenge Teyla's honor or some such bullshit.


End file.
